Black Flames of Hogwarts
by Theboblinator
Summary: Another student will be joining Harry and his friends through their adventures, and by doing so, he will stir up the wizarding world in more ways than one. And not just because he's a Black!


**Prologue: Before Hogwarts**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's something that I never saw myself writing out. Especially since I already have a different story that's fairly similar to this one. In case I've yet to write it into the Summary (Seeing as I always write out the first chapter before I write my summary) This story will be similar to one of my other HP stories on this site, in which the magic of "Fairy Tail" is applied to the Harry Potter world. However, that, and one other part of the plot that will show up later will be the only similarities. (As far as I know.)**

 **See, in this one, I'm also writing out a plot that I actually haven't thought about writing up to this point. And that's the classic "Sirius Black has a kid, and they go to Hogwarts". Now, looking through the HP Fanfic Archive, I've noticed that most of these stories revolve around Black having a _daughter_ who goes to Hogwarts. However, in this one, Sirius will have had a _son_ , and he's gonna be going to Hogwarts with Harry and the others.**

 **Now, a big part of this story that will be different from most of my others? I'm gonna be putting _all seven_ of the books into this one story, unlike my other ones in which I'm spacing them out into different stories. Or the other stories I write about shows, where I usually separate the "seasons" into different stories. So, you can expect this story to be a long one, especially with a few other plans that I have for the future…**

 **As for the pairing, I'll be going with the Hermione pairing yet again, cause the more I re-read Fanfictions / "the books" (Characters read the stories Fanfics) I realize that not only do I especially dislike how Ron treats her throughout them… But I also realize that Hermione is going to need a few things pointed out to her about the Wizarding world at certain points… Which, after talking to a friend of mine, I've come to realize were _especially_ idiotic to put into the book in the first place…**

 **Now, that's not hating on JK Rowling, considering that based on what I've been told… _She_ wasn't even the one to "write" these parts into the story! Apparently, a good deal of the books were changed by the editor, which I had no clue about. Hermione's SPEW campaign that she was running, where she didn't even _bother_ to read about House Elves and how it may affect them before starting it? The editor's idea. Hell, JK even wanted to kill Ginny in the second book, _and_ make her a hell of a lot less likable. But, the Editor said no to that as well… Though, I will admit I'm grateful for that change.**

 **All this being said, my character is going to be pointing out a few things throughout the story that will likely change a few events, whether they're minor, or major. Though, because of what I'm doing with him from the get-go, it's likely that he'll have more major changes that he'll be making as the story continues… _Especially_ when we get to the third book… Which will probably only take a few chapters to get to considering what I'm planning on doing.**

 **Anyways, this Author's Note has gone on long enough, so I'll get to writing out the chapter. And, seeing as it's an original one before we hit "Canon", it probably won't be all that long. So, apologies in advance… Although, I guess at the same time, it won't really be "advance" considering if you're reading this the day it came out, then you'll already know the word count for this first chapter…**

 **Ah well. Hope you all enjoy it anyways!**

 **(P.s. Because KissAnime apparently had to Re-Upload the entire first season of FT in a single day, I'm gonna have to come up with dates that certain arcs / episodes were posted (roughly) in order to figure out what my character will have watched before each year at Hogwarts. If you guys notice any inconsistency done by myself in this story when it comes to that, make sure to point it out to me in the reviews, it'll help. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

For Roy Antares Black, his life between ages 5 and 12 were like a nightmare come to life. Apparently, just before he turned 1 year old, he'd been dropped off at an orphanage for unknown reasons, with just a card that had his name on it. Unfortunately for Roy, he'd been found the morning after one Sirius Black had apparently gone and blown up 13 different people all at once. Because of the similarity in names, and the time at which he was found, it was immediately assumed that he was the serial killer's son. The fact that as he grew up, he looked nearly identical to him didn't help.

Caucasian skin, silvery-blue eyes, black hair that reached down to his shoulders, at the age of 11, Roy was already looking like Sirius Black, and it made it that much easier to identify him as the criminal's son.

As a result, while he was raised like most other children when he was actually a baby, when the time came that he could start to do things on his own, the orphanage decided that he would start to "help the staff". This meant that a good deal of work was immediately pushed onto his shoulders, and he was forced to do it all with no complaints. He had to help the kitchen staff with making breakfast, lunch and dinner for the other children and other staff, only being allowed to eat scraps when he'd finished cooking.

He also had to help a small number of staff clean out the main rooms of the orphanage such as the main hall, and dining area, as well as the hallways that led to all the different rooms. Luckily, he didn't have to clean any of the bedrooms, although that was because all of the staff felt that since he was a criminal's son, he'd take after his father and try to steal items from the rooms. Roy was also forced to help out in the garden in the backyard, from picking out weeds, to planting new flowers. It didn't matter if the temperature was in the high 90's, or if it was pouring rain out. If that was the case, then he was the _only_ person out there.

As a result of all of this work that was pushed onto him, Roy usually had between 2 hours of free time to himself during the day, or none. However, on his 12th birthday, Friday June 1st, 2012, Roy found something that made his life infinitely better. Using what was essentially a box with a screen that classified as a computer in his room, he found a show which helped him get through the tough life.

And that show's name, was "Fairy Tail".

* * *

After discovering the show, which he learned was labeled as an "anime", Roy spent any and all free time he had watching the episodes. He immediately fell in love with the characters on the screen, Natsu's carefree attitude always bringing a smile to his face, the unfortunate situations Lucy usually ended up in getting a laugh, the friendship shown between all the guild members making him feel a sense of happiness each time he watched their interactions. At the same time, the anime brought out even more emotions in Roy.

Anger at Erigor for his goal with Lullaby, a good deal of fear for Erza when she was first introduced, sadness when he learned some of Gray's backstory during the Galuna Island arc, and so many more emotions as the days, then weeks, passed by, and he continued to watch the anime. However, through it all, Roy would admit that there was always one emotion present when he watched the show. An emotion that was present for two reasons. And that emotion, was jealousy. He was jealous of the Fairy Tail mages.

Jealous of the comradery they all shared with one another, and jealous of the amazing feats that they were able to pull off with the use of their magic. Roy could just imagine how much better his life at the orphanage would be if he had Natsu's Dragon-like abilities, or Erza's ability to store items and weapons in a small pocket dimension. And he continued to be just slightly jealous of them for their ability to use magic… Until the day where he accidentally found out that he _could_ use magic.

* * *

Roy had been cooking dinner for the staff and other kids that night, and after the day he'd had, he was fairly exhausted. As the other kitchen staff worked on other meals, and brought them out into the dining hall, Roy had slumped over on the stool he'd been standing on, and took a deep breath while rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to stay awake long enough to get done with making the food. However, his eyes flew open when he realized that suddenly, after that breath, he was a lot more awake then he was a few moments ago. He blinked in confusion at that, before he noticed something that confused him.

The pot that had been boiling pasta on the stove in front of him was now empty of any bubbles, but was slowly being refilled. Roy blinked in confusion at that, and looked down at the dial on the stove to check and see if somehow it had been moved. However, the dial was still in the same place, and there was no one around him. Roy blinked in confusion at this fact, before shaking his head, and going back to cooking, deciding to deal with it later as he shut off the stove and moved to strain the pasta in the sink.

After the staff and Roy had finished making dinner for everyone, Roy was left in the kitchen to eat the scraps of food that were left as his dinner. He ate them quickly, before walking back over to the stove, and turning it on to look it over. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, so the pre-teen had no idea what could have caused the sudden drop in temperature in the pot earlier. Seeing that nothing appeared to be wrong made Roy wonder if he'd just imagined it. With that thought in mind, he sighed. However, when he went to breathe in to regain the air he'd just breathed out, his eyes widened and he gasped.

The reason behind this was because the flames being emitted by the stove were being drawn towards him every time he breathed in. Roy stared at the flames with wide eyes for a few moments, before blinking as he tried to process what he was seeing, and what it could mean. So, attempting to "test the waters" as it were, Roy breathed out as much air as he could, before taking a deep breath near the fire. What happened next caused a giant grin to grow on his face.

The flames being emitted by the stove were being drawn into his mouth, and he felt more energized than he had the entirety of his life in the orphanage. The young pre-teen couldn't believe it. He had somehow gained the ability to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

* * *

Unfortunately, shortly after learning that he had the ability to essentially "eat fire" like Natsu did, Roy learned that it wasn't as simple as the fact that he had wished for it, and it came true. Because in the days that passed after he first ate fire, he learned that what he had gained were only the _basics_ for Dragon Slaying Magic. He hadn't developed a six pack overnight to match Natsu's. His skin definitely wasn't as tough as the salmon haired boys, and his senses definitely hadn't increased all that much yet. Basically, Roy had gained the _basic of basics_ to use the magic he wanted to, but if he wanted to match Natsu, he'd have to train his ass off.

So, that's exactly what the pre-teen did.

While at the orphanage, whenever Roy was forced to help out with more manual labor, such as moving boxes into the building, or moving large quantities of food products from the garden into the kitchen, he'd always do his best to make it so that each load was at least slightly difficult for him to move, in order to build up his muscles. During his time cooking food for the kids and staff, he'd do his best to focus on the sounds of work being done in the kitchen, as well as the smells of all the different ingredients being used. Even focusing on trying to pay attention to what the cooks on the other end of the room where doing to prepare their own meals.

Something else that Roy noticed was that because of his age, quite a few of the boys in the orphanage, and the school that he went to, were starting to aim looks at him that he recognized from Fairy Tail… They wanted a fight. And unfortunately, Roy didn't know how to defend himself. At the same time, the pre-teen realized that if he ever did get into a fight, it'd probably be seen by the adults as either a "scuffle between boys", or they'd immediately assume that he'd started it, considering who his father likely was.

As a result, he turned to the people he felt could most help him out… The girls at school.

However, he didn't go to them for advice on fighting, or to help "protect him" considering how many "fangirls" he apparently had because of his looks. Instead, he'd gone to them for a different reason. He wanted them to teach him gymnastics. The girls had been confused, but didn't question it since it was an excuse to spend time with him. It started out with simple rolls, and then cartwheels. When Roy started doing this stuff with the girls, the other boys at school had laughed, and attempted to tease him about it.

Although, that was put to a stop when Roy began to use those moves, and build on them. Turning the rolls into front flips and back flips, and using the cartwheels to slowly work up to being single handed, then no handed. Roy had also taken to the large play structures in the playground, and started to use them to learn parkour. Oh, he'd gotten into trouble for it a fair few times whenever an adult noticed, and they'd immediately told the orphanage, which made it so that he ended up getting more work to do those days, but that didn't stop him.

After a few months, Roy's training was shown to be paying off. His senses had been heightened by all the strain he'd put on them, and his body had filled out to be more muscular, thanks to the fact that because of the lack of food he was given, there was hardly any fat on his body, and fire was technically intangible, so it wouldn't affect him in that regard. He could easily traverse different environments thanks to his parkour training as well.

Just as he'd suspected, he'd ended up being dragged into a few fights by other boys, which resulted in him learning how to better defend himself. Luckily for Roy, he'd always made sure to lead the group of boys to an area with cameras before it even began, that way there was always proof that he was never the one to start it. It was when the winter months came that Roy finally decided to start working on his actual Dragon Slaying Magic, since he couldn't find a good way to practice it in secret up until that point.

The first thing he did was stay in his room whenever he could. The staff at the orphanage had actually set up his room so that they were able to mess with the pipes for the AC and heating slightly, and always make it either just cool enough in his room in the winter, or just warm enough in the summer to make him uncomfortable, without making it stand out too much in case there was ever an inspection. As a result of this, however, they had unknowingly given Roy a perfect training area for his magic when he started.

Because Roy had the abilities of a Fire Dragon Slayer, and was working on bettering all of them, he decided to use that to his advantage, and start his magic training, by attempting to raise or lower the heat inside of his body. So, the months followed with him staying in his room during his free time, raising his inner body temperature to practice controlling his magic, and watching more of Fairy Tail, eventually "meeting" Gajeel during the Phantom Lord Arc, and watching through the "Battle of Fairy Tail" arc, quietly cheering when Natsu beat Laxus so that the staff didn't know what he was doing.

Eventually, spring rolled around and Roy decided it would be best if he finally started working on his actual magic spells. So, when the snow had finally melted, he decided to use his free time to head into the forest near the orphanage, and practice out there. The very first day, he wasn't actually able to practice any magic like he planned, since he'd spent all his time there getting an area ready for him to practice, and clearing it of any brush, leaves, or anything else that might have easily caught fire in his training, and accidentally started a forest fire.

The day afterwards however, Roy began small. Simply attempting to encase his right fist in fire, like he'd seen Natsu do multiple different times. It took some time, but eventually, he'd lit his fist, and a bit of his wrist, on fire like the Salmon haired Dragon Slayer. Then, he started punching the ground.

He couldn't very well use the actual spell yet, due to his lack of training in the magic department up to then, but he could still practice the basics of it. In the weeks that followed, Roy focused on lighting different parts of his body on fire and practicing the movements of the magic spells he would eventually use. Ranging from his arms and hand, legs and feet, his head, and eventually, he lit his entire body on fire. The efforts were tiring, but Roy knew that in the long run, it would be worth it to practice all of this.

Unfortunately, he knew that there was one spell that would be extremely difficult for him to practice. One that was practically impossible to do. The Roar. The destruction that would cause, and the fact that he was in the middle of a forest, made it so that if he ever actually attempted to use it, he could very well burn the entire forest, or at least a good chunk of it, to the ground. So, he simply continued to train in the "hand to hand combat" type of spells that Roy had seen the Salmon haired Dragon Slayer use.

On Sunday June 1st, 2013, Roy was still forced to work by the staff, none of them giving a damn, or not knowing, that it was his birthday. However, Roy was used to this, and so he treated the day like it was any other. However, when his day was done, he made the decision to stay up the entire night, and watched through the entire Nirvana Arc. He was fairly tired the next morning, but a quick meal of oven fire made it so that he could at least make it through the morning until lunch. He did the same thing then, in order to get through the rest of the day, and when dinner came around, he simply had the scraps of food left over, and headed off to bed to sleep.

For around the next 2 months, Roy continued to live and work at the orphanage, and used his free time to train in the use of his magic, and other skills. And then came that fateful day.

The day he received his first ever letter.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here it was, a brief overview of Roy Black's life before Hogwarts. I didn't delve _too_ deep into it, since 1: I'll probably reveal actual situations and scenes from his life during these years later in the series, and 2: Let's be honest, we want to get to his school years. That being said the next chapter is gonna be his first year at Hogwarts.**

 **And yes, you read that right. I said it's going to be his first year at Hogwarts, not "the start to his first year at Hogwarts". Essentially, my plan for this story is as follows. This chapter was meant as an introduction to this story, and a bit of what I have planned for it. The next chapter is going to encompass the entirety of Roy's first year at Hogwarts with his classmates, and the third chapter will be his second year. Following that, the rest of the years at Hogwarts will have _a lot_ more focus placed on them, and span multiple chapters each.**

 **However, because of the way that I'm planning on writing out the next two chapters, you can be sure that they'll make up for the shortened length of this one. I'd estimate at least 10,000 words for each one. Hopefully out within the next few days, considering my current schedule. So, with all this being said, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I look forwards to seeing you all in the next one!**


End file.
